


Holding back

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Scene, Movie: Fight The Future, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: He never needed her, she was just holding him back.





	

He never needed her, she was just holding him back. It was bound to happen eventually. They danced around the invisible line for so long that it was only a matter of time until they separated them. The two troublemakers, divide them and conquer. She tells herself, that although they are treated like children in class they are not kids anymore. It was a job, an assignment, and as officers of the law, they must obey orders. The new order will, sadly, send them on separate paths. Lord giveth and lord taketh away. The only way out, is to get out. She's out.  
She thinks what it will be like for him. In a perfect world he will get the x files back in time. She sees him with her minds eye, back in his basement office, bent over stack of slides, going through the new case file in his head, waiting to meet his new partner. Someone young, with a fresh eye, free of years of shared loss and pain, unspoken obligations and expectations. She imagines his mouth beginning to form her name, his profile turning in the direction of her designated space, until he looks up and remembers she's no longer there. He will miss her at first, probably, but it will pass. His new partner will keep him occupied enough. He or she will soon knock on his door and he will probably smile at the memory of the two of the FBI's most unwanted. And life will go on. The world won't stop spinning. There will always be mysteries to uncover, unexplained cases that no one but him can solve. He will keep himself busy, forever in motion because that is who he is. He doesn't need her to be who he is.  
And right now she needs to create some distance. Make him believe he can make it on his own, his freedom will be her last gift for him.  


**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest


End file.
